rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandosianism
This page addresses information about Bandos , his religion and his followers as it applies to World 42 roleplaying. Any valuable contributors are welcome to add, especially as new content comes out in-game. Bandos Bandos, pronounced BAN-doss, was the god of war. He was the deity of most of Gielinor's less-intelligent races that tend to partake in senseless violence. As such, he is known as "Big High War God" by most of his followers. After his death, some of his followers refer to him as the "Dead High War God." Bandos was thought to have been powerful, as he was known for defeating many large armies by himself. His symbol is an abstract, jagged shape that shares some resemblance with a spidered lightning bolt. This symbol is actually proven to be modeled after the Kyzaj, a weapon favoured by Bandos for its use in tournaments. Brief History Bandos was a member of the warlike Kai-i-kra tribe. During his childhood, Bandos played with clay soldiers and often crushed them in the process. Bandos took great joy in controlling his toys. After executing his crippled father at the age of ten, Bandos declared himself the chieftain of his tribe. Bandos favored the use of wooden siege engines against Gozor tribe. Bandos' great military strategies allowed him to defeat every single tribe in his world. He came upon the Hada-i-dar chieftain's son. The son begged for his life and revealed the existence of the Caretakers of Jododu Otoku. Bandos had no use for the calf and executed him as well. Bandos attacked the Caretakers of Jododu Otoku and demanded the location of their god. While Bandos was making his demands, one of the Caretakers thrusted his horn into Bandos' eye. Enraged, Bandos smashed the Caretaker with his mace. He interrogated the other Caretakers and Bandos eventually found the location of Jododu Otoku. After restraining the sleeping god, Jododu Otoku spoke to Bandos via telepathy. Jododu Otoku warned Bandos of the asteroids. Bandos ignored him and slayed the god with his spear. After ascending to godhood, asteroids began to bombard the planet. Within the hour, all life was destroyed. Bandos gazed upon the destruction he caused and was pleased. Bandos traveled through the multiverse and came upon the peaceful world of Yu'biusk. Bandos began to teach the hunter-gatherers of the planets agriculture, war, and combat. He then separated the peoples of Yu'biusk and began to breed selective traits out of them. Goblins, orks, ogres, and ourgs were all products of Bandos' selective breeding programs. He then crossbred the species to create more satisfying traits. These species included hobgoblins, raurgs, and fayrgs. Bandos then organized the races into different tribes. The races began to worship Bandos and often fought each other in Bandos' name. The ourgs forged a weapon known as the Kyzaj as a token of loyalty. Bandos was impressed by the unique design and adopted the shape of the Kyzaj as his symbol. The Kyzaj also became part of the Kyzaj Tournament, a competition where champions of different races fought to the death. Bandos arrived on Gielinor at some point during the late Second age after Guthix went into his slumber. According to goblin religion, he attempted to recruit many of the world's races to fight for him. The dwarves, demons, and humans all refused, as they were already fighting for others gods. After Zamorak returned from Infernus, he declared war on Saradomin. Thus, the God Wars began. Bandos himself was responsible for the length of the God Wars as he often switched sides to win certain battles. Goblins were usually driven into enemy forces as a way to weaken the opposing army. After the goblins were defeated, Bandos urged his heavy infantry forward, which consisted of orks and ogres. His cruel strategy was responsible for winning many battles. The Dorgeshuun tribe of goblins began to disobey Bandos' orders because they were being treated poorly. Bandos saw the Dorgeshuun as weak and ordered them to fight an opposing army that was much stronger than their tribe. The Dorgeshuun tribe noticed a large fissure in the ground and retreated inside instead of attacking the enemy. Bandos destroyed the Dorgeshuun's leader as he refused to follow his orders. The blast that killed him collapsed the fissure, trapping the Dorgeshuun. Bandos and his allies cornered Zamorak in the Forinthry. In retaliation, Zamorak utilized the Stone of Jas and wiped out all life in the Forinthry. Bandos managed to teleport to safety. Zamorak's misuse of the Stone was enough for Gielinor's Anima Mundi to cry out to Guthix. The god of balance came face to face with Bandos and asked him to leave. As Bandos attempted to herd his followers into a portal, Guthix froze them in place as they were now creatures of Gielinor. Bandos grabbed his mace and attempted to smash Guthix's head in. Before he was able to do so, Bandos found himself floating in the void. Bandos was angry at Guthix for banishing him. He began to force his remaining followers on Yu'biusk to fight. However, the wars got out of hand and all life on Yu'biusk was extinguished. Bandos used his scrying pool and watched his followers on Gielinor from his throne. Bandos watched the ogres and goblins fight each other in a brutal civil war. The ogres managed to force the goblins to retreat northwards. The goblin tribes were unable to conquer the gnome and human settlements. They found themselves with little food and supplies. The eleven goblin tribes gathered together and began to fight each other. Thousands of goblins were slaughtered and the tribes were evenly matched. Due to the constant heavy rainfall, the battlefield became known as the Battle of Plain of Mud. Bandos eagerly watched the battle but realized that they were going to drive themselves into extinction. While observing the camps through his scrying pool, Bandos saw a goblin looking directly at him. The goblin's name was Hopespear. Bandos spoke to Hopespear and ordered him to tell the others to stop fighting as "The Chosen Commander" would lead the goblins into victory in the future. Bandos' plan was successful and the goblins stopped fighting. They built a temple, but it sunk into the ground due to all the mud. Bandos spoke to Hopespear again and ordered him to create a series of commandments. These commandments are still used by goblins today as a way to keep them in check. Since the Dorgeshuun tribe betrayed him, Bandos set his ultimate plan in motion. He branded his symbol on Zanik, a Dorgeshuun goblin. After Zanik's death at the hands of the H.A.M, Bandos used his essence and revived her. Bandos used a large portion of his power to create a pendant that would control anyone who wore it. After luring Zanik to the pendant, Bandos finally managed to take control of his "Chosen Commander." After a skirmish with the H.A.M cult and the Adventurer, Zanik resisted Bandos' control and threw the pendant away. Bighead,a goblin priest picked up the pendant and put it around his neck. Bandos controlled his new avatar and placed his ultimatum in the center of Dorgesh-Kaan. Zanik and the Adventurer encountered Bandos' Avatar in his throne room and managed to cut off Bandos' power from the pendant with a modified crossbow. Zanik proceeded to destroy the amulet. With the destruction of his pendant and Avatar, Bandos lost a significant amount of power. Following the Assassination of Guthix at the hands of Sliske, Bandos returned to Gielinor. He was present at Sliske's Grand Ascendancy, an event where Sliske announced that he'll give the Stone of Jas to whichever god could kill the most of their kind. Bandos was eager to take part. Almost immediately after the events in the Empyrean Citadel, Bandos initiated conflict with Armadyl. Each god sent out their forces to collect as much divine energy as they could in order to power a god-killing superweapon. The conflict lasted for several weeks. Bandos' followers were unable to gather enough divine energy to power their superweapon before Armadyl's. Kaimee, the Head Diviner of Armadyl fired the Divine Focus at Bandos, which destroyed him and his tower in the process. Following the events of the Bandosian-Armadylean conflict, the traditional non-human Bandosian races blamed the loss of their god on the humans. Many of the humans were either driven away or killed. The Head Diviner, Davosi, managed to escape to the Wushanko Isles. After purging their ranks, the Bandosians turned to the city of Dorgesh-kaan. Zarador blamed the death of Bandos on Zanik, as she aided in his avatar's destruction. The World Guardian managed to create a ruse by asking who was the true leader. However, Zarador knew his intentions were to stop their army. The Bandosians then decided to hold a brutal competition known as the Kyzaj Tournament. The World Guardian became Zanik's "trained attack beast." After defeating the goblin, troll, and ourg champion, Zanik was declared the new leader of the Bandosians. However, Zarador managed to capture her and gave the World Guardian a choice; kill Zanik and have Graardor become leader or spare Zanik and have her become the new leader. Regardless of the World Guardian's choice, Graardor returned to the Temple of Lost Ancients with his followers, some Bandosians chose to remain on Yu'biusk, while others decided to stay on Gielinor. The Religion Bandos believed that the strong deserved to rule over the weak. He also believed that the weak were weapons until they proved themselves to be soldiers. Bandos was also known to reward his strong followers that get his attention, as seen with Zarador, Davosi, and Crush. In the goblin religion, it was believed that Bandos would one day send the "Chosen Commander" to Gielinor, who would then lead the Bandosians to victory over the rest of the world (except by a few who believe the Chosen Commander would bring peace to these races). They were also expected to follow a series of commandments that detailed Bandos' demands. The commands were first given in the Battle of Plain of Mud. They are, as follows: *Not to run from battle. Cowards must die! *Not to show mercy. Merciful must die! *Not to doubt Big High War God. Doubters must die! *Not to make own plans. Thinkers must die! Followers and Bandosian Creatures *Cyclopes (Those on cyclosis being an exception) *Fayrgs (Extinct) *Goblins *Hobgoblins *Humans (Most driven off after Bandos' Death) *Ogres **Mogres **Jogres *Orks *Ourgs *Raurgs (Extinct) *Trolls *Possibly Giants Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Bandosian characters but that aren't actually seen in Bandosians on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be expressly due to the teachings of the Bandosian religion. *Very few humans knew about Bandos before his return to Gielinor and war with Armadyl in the Bird and the Beast. *Many believed Bandos to be dim-witted like his followers, this is not the case. He showed the great tactical knowledge that many leaders of war hold. * Though most Bandosian followers are dim-witted, this does not make it prohibited to create a smart Bandosian character such as a tactician or an engineer. Other *Bandos' preferred weapon was a mace. After his death, it was taken by Armadyl. *Bandos referred to Guthix as "the evil Guthix" and the God Wars as "the Great War", no doubt because of his love for war and battle. *Bandos was capable of creating pendants that allowed him to possess his followers and essentially made them sentinels for his power and godhood. Gallery Gallifreyan Bandos.jpg|Bandos, written in Gallifreyan. Warlord_armor.jpg|Bandosian warband bandits. Bandos_warrior.png|A Bandosian bandit from the Wilderness. Bandos_armour..png|A human wearing Bandos armor from the God Wars Dungeon. Bandos_godsword.png|A human wielding the Godsword with the hilt of Bandos attached to it. Jogre.png|A jogre, a jungle variant of the ogre race. 327px-Ogre.png|An ogre found in the Temple of Lost Ancients. Cyclops.png|A cyclops. General Graardor.png|General Graardor, an Ourg and the leader of Bandos' army in the Temple of Lost Ancients. Avatarr.png|Bandos' avatar Bandos_concept_art.png|Concept art of Bandos Bandos2.png|Bandos' petrified remains. Category:Religion Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Bandosian